


Forbearance

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: In a desperate attempt to stop Liam from killing while in a blind rage, Theo does the only thing which comes to mind. He kisses the wolf and it works but naturally, things only get more complicated from there....





	Forbearance

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, I'm putting this here since I didn't put it as a warning, but I'm not sure if the guys are still underage at the end of the last season... I know the age of consent is 21 in America but where I live it's 18 and I'm pretty sure they're at least that old... If I'm wrong I'm covering my bases here. 
> 
> Have fun reading some smut! XD

‘Liam, you need to calm down’ Theo was keeping his voice as steady as possible which was no easy feat, given the circumstances. The wilder side of him was itching to cut loose and return Liam’s show of aggression in kind but he knew if he did so then Scott and his pack would never forgive him. The last thing he wanted right now was to be on his own. Not while the Anuke-Ite was having the time of its rotten life turning everyone against everyone. If he ended up on his own he was dead meat and as much as Theo loathe to admit it, Scott was his only shot at surviving.

‘You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to become a killer. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life.’ Theo sucked in a steadying breath as he approached the growling werewolf, palms raised in a placating manner. He hoped the wolf would see him as nonthreatening and Liam’s personal, admittedly justified, bias wouldn’t get in the way. For once he was genuinely trying to do the right thing and it so happened to be keeping Liam from getting both of them killed and spilling some Hunter blood in the process. Maybe setting a trap at Hill Valley Zoo hadn’t been the best idea… Hindsight was 20/20.

‘Just let him go and we can talk it out. Look at him. He’s not worth killing.’ As if on cue, Nolan snivelled like the pathetic brat he was and Liam growled in warning. His hand was around the boy’s throat and his claws were extended. Theo could see thin rivets of blood flow from where the tips broke the skin. One twitch and they could very easily sever the jugular, not that Theo would have a major issue with the human’s death but Liam would be devastated. The pack would suffer and Scott would blame him. Ah, nobody said being a villain was easy….

‘Please… I won’t-‘ Liam’s eyes flashed dangerously and Theo cut Nolan off before he begged his way into an early grave.

‘Shut up! Liam, look at me. If you feel like fighting I’ll be a much better opponent. Scott will never forgive you if you cross that line. He would never let a murderer become Alpha.’ At the pack leader’s name Liam blinked and the snarl twisting his lips lessened at the corners. He glanced quickly at Theo and there was doubt in the golden irises. All Theo had to do was push his advantage before the wolf took the driver’s seat again and tore Nolan’s throat out with his bare teeth. No pressure…

‘You’re not a killer. Scott believes in you and he’s right to. If you want to be the next Alpha, you have to be stronger than this. Come on Liam. If you don’t trust me then think of Scott and what he’d say. He’d remind you you’re a werewolf, not a monster.’ Liam’s claws retracted slowly and as soon as Theo judged the risk minimal he jumped at the other werewolf, ripping him away from Nolan. He shoved Liam against the wall, using his superhuman strength to pin him but from the way he was trashing Theo doubted he could keep him there for more than a few minutes. Liam was younger but he certainly didn’t lack in ferocity and his anger issues were not helping!

‘Run!’ Nolan didn’t stop to question his lucky stars before tailing it out of there. Theo still had half a mind to let Liam loose on him but he pushed the impulse down. Liam snapped his teeth at him and Theo reared his head back reflexively.

‘Whoa now. No need to get snappy! Focus on something else, other than your clear need to rip my face off. Listen to the sound of my voice or focus on your breathing. I don’t know…. Listen to my heart beat! It’s steady so use it as a focal point.’ This was so not his strong area. Theo was a smooth talker but he was not good at defusing high tension situations. Hell, he was usually the one instigating them!

‘What was your mantra again?... The sun, the moon and the truth. Come on, say it with me. The sun. The moon.’

‘The truth.’ Liam whispered. Theo focused on the sound of Liam's blood pumping and it was still the angry drumming of a predator but he picked up on a faint break in the rhythm.

‘Good. Keep saying it.’

‘The sun, the moon and the truth. The sun, the moon and the truth.’ Liam repeated his anchor to sanity but it wasn’t working and Theo was beginning to lose strength. The wolf was bloodthirsty and Theo was certain Nolan was still close enough to become dessert. If he didn’t do something soon then they were all toast and he could only think of one none-violent, desperate, insane idea but beggars couldn’t be choosers…

‘You owe me for this.’ Before Liam had time to begin running through another repetitive set, Theo pressed their lips together. It was awkward, what with Liam’s fangs getting in the way, but Theo was insistent and he pushed his tongue inside the shocked mouth. It was an aggressive kiss and it sparked his own chimera to take an interest in the action, the gold of his eyes a far colder display than Liam’s honey warm hue.

He felt Liam’s struggling ease up. He could feel the werewolf’s pulse under his thumbs where he was holding his wrists against the wall and while it was still erratic, Theo could tell it wasn’t charged with murderous intent. A few insistent licks of his tongue against Liam’s and the other instinctively returned the gesture. Theo let go of his hands and instead of shoving him away, Liam grasped for Theo’s shoulders, pulling him in close as their mouths locked in a heated battle of dominance. Eventually they had to break apart or risk suffocating but Theo kept his lips close, breathing in Liam just as Liam did the same with him. There was certainly heat between them and chemistry, the explosive kind, and while Theo had been interested in the wolf for some time he certainly never banked on that attraction being reciprocated and in such a dynamic way too…

‘We should go before Nolan calls other Hunters over.’ Theo said but he made no attempt to move. If anything he crowded Liam’s personal space just a little bit more, pressing their foreheads together. There was something alluringly sweet about Liam’s scent and it took him a moment to realize it was his innocence. It was intoxicating and the vile creature lurking in his marred soul wanted to corrupt that sweetness so badly it almost hurt.

‘Yeah… We should go.’ Theo searched Liam’s still glowing eyes for a moment and grinned before he suddenly pulled away and began walking towards his car.

Liam was left blinking and wondering what exactly just happened before he ran after the other shifter, waiting to catch Theo’s eyes for some sort of answers but the chimera never looked back. There was no notable change in his heartbeat or scent or stride. It was like nothing out of the ordinary transpired and it was confusing the hell out of Liam. Maybe he was overthinking this…. It had only been a kiss, a really, really, really hot kiss, but still just a kiss. Not like it was his first or anything so Theo probably used it as a distraction to get him out of his own head. That didn’t change the fact that he was far too aware of Theo’s scent, taste and presence now. To say it was distracting was an understatement…

***

Theo’s expression gave nothing away. He’d become quite adept at masking his emotions, courtesy of the constant hounding terror of his sister’s malicious poltergeist snapping at his heels. He could practically see the gears in Liam’s head spinning but so far the wolf remained stoically silent, though Theo caught the occasional furtive glance hazarded in his direction when Liam thought he wasn’t paying attention.

He didn’t need the ability to read minds to know the other boy was blowing things way out of proportion. Their supernatural beasts were compatible which made the possibility of them being likely mates highly probable. It would certainly explain the tension between the two of them… There was anger sure, but Theo, having a much finer sense of these things, had always been aware of the current of passion riding just under the surface. Unfortunately Liam wasn’t the most self-aware teen out there and his sensibilities were far too delicate to approach the matter as pragmatically as Theo. Where the Chimera would see only an act of lust the Wolf would get his tiny brain twisted up in knots. He could hardly deny the notion didn’t thrill Theo as much as it would confound Liam. 

He noticed another one of Liam’s longing looks from the corner of his eye and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking. It wasn’t his intention to torture the youth, not really, but who could blame him for teasing a little. Did that make him a sadist? Well, he’d been called ten far worse things before breakfast. He was still perfectly aware of how delicate this situation was however. If he intended to fool around with Liam he had to make sure not to give Scott a reason to come after him. Considering how fragile Liam’s innocent heart was that could be dicey, especially since the more he inhaled the Beta’s sweet fragrance the more he wanted to jump his bones. He had to defuse this situation, one way or another, before they reached the others for Liam’s sake most of all. Look at him, he was practically a saint!

‘Wait, why are we stopping? This isn’t where Scott told us to go.’ Theo hastily squished the impulse to snap at Liam that Scott couldn’t tell him what to do. Having been a leader himself it was far more difficult to assume the mantle of a follower. Clearly the same could be said for Liam. His Beta need to do as his Alpha said was infuriating to Theo.

‘We’re ahead of schedule. We can spare some time and still arrive before the others.’ Liam glanced from Theo to the eerily isolated stretch of road ahead of them. It was one of those secluded neighbourhoods which immediately set the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention.

‘That’s not an answer. What are you planning?’ Liam eyes flashed dangerously and the growl in his voice masked the fear hidden just under the surface. He wasn’t stupid enough to underestimate Theo and he wasn’t naïve enough to buy his good boy act. He was convinced Theo was out to save his own hide and as soon as he concocted some plan which would give him an advantage he would happily stab them all in the back. Liam wouldn’t make the mistake of trusting Theo ever again.

‘Clam down Liam. We wouldn’t want a repeat of earlier.’ Theo shot him a pointed look and Liam furrowed his eyebrows, failing miserably to hide the light blush at the memory of how the aforementioned incident got resolved. ‘I get the sense you want to talk about something. Am I right? Do you have anything on your mind?’

‘No… No!’ Liam looked away, pretty much proving Theo right. The darkening blush wasn’t helping his case make either… Liam knew exactly what Theo was hinting at. It was the only thing running through his mind since they left the Zoo and he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that he was being toyed with. Something about Theo’s casual manner made him feel like he was playing right into his hand which caused him no end of irritation. ‘Why did you-? I mean, you could have knocked me out or something, anything else!’

‘True, but I guess I acted in the moment. It worked didn’t it? You got distracted, Nolan lives to annoy another day and we got the job done. I’d call that a win, win, win.’ 

‘So that’s all it was? Just a distraction?’ Liam regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth and Theo turned to look at him, a very teasing smirk playing on his lips. That son of bitch knew exactly what he was doing and Liam desperately wished he had half his conniving nature…

‘You want it to be something more?’ Liam looked about ready to make a run for it and Theo had a moment of pure compassion for the young wolf, a genuine surprise to him since nobody was more aware of how heartless he really was. ‘Look, don’t think about it so much. It was only a kiss. Wait, please don’t tell me that was your first?’

‘No! To all of it! Never mind, this is stupid. Just get to the meeting place already. We don’t have time for this anyway.’ Liam ground his teeth and turned away to look out the window. Clearly he was the only one bothered by any of this and he was making a fool of himself. No matter how much time he spent with Theo the guy was always going to piss him off so the sooner they got to Scott and the others the quicker he could forget about the chimera’s irritating presence. 

‘Sure.’ Theo let the uneasy silence hang around them as he mimicked getting ready to drive off. As if he was going to let Liam off the hook so easily… ‘The sex would be amazing though.’ He couldn’t have gotten a more satisfying reaction if he’d reached over and slapped Liam.

‘Wh-What?!’

‘We’re compatible. You felt it too and if a kiss was that intense then the sex-‘

‘Don’t say it! I-I have no idea what you’re talking about…’ Theo simply looked at him and Liam knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. He’d never been kissed like that before and he didn’t know what to make of it. It was twisting him all up in knots and he hated that Theo was the source of this confusing heat burning through his veins. It wasn’t fair, but then again, what in their fucked up reality was?

‘It’s just animal instinct, no different to killing really. Except it’s fucking but the urge is similar enough. Kind of messed up if you think about it.’ Liam swallowed loudly, knowing exactly the sort of want Theo was describing. He needed a cold shower and he needed it sooner rather than later.

‘Everything about this is messed up!’ Liam ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying to nip the blooming panic in the bud. It wasn’t Theo who frightened him as such but rather his own reaction to the insane nonsense he was spouting. It was insanity! It had to be! This was Theo after all, the same Theo who caused him and his friends harm and suffering and now he was making Liam’s blood boil. Then again, Theo wasn’t wrong when he said it was just instinct. It wasn’t like Liam was developing feelings for the chimera, heaven forbid! One thing was for certain, he would be useless to Scott like this and the last thing they needed right now was him scatter brained.

‘Do it again.’

‘Hm?’ Liam’s heart was drumming at medically dangerous levels and Theo counted every beat. He was much better at hiding his lust but he’d be lying if he said Liam’s closeness wasn’t affecting him.

‘If you’re right and it has something to do with instinct or whatever then I need to make sure. For the record, I still think you’re just screwing with me.’

‘Not yet but I’d like to.’ Theo gave him his most devilish grin and Liam was ready to call the whole thing off before a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close. Liam had a nanosecond of indecision but as soon as Theo’s lips pressed against his, the decision was out of his hand. Really, he was starting to think he’d done everything according to Theo’s plan but it was hard to be indignant with a hot tongue rubbing against his own.

Liam had been kissed before but he’d never experienced such a powerful draw and it took considerable concentration on his part to simply stop from crawling into Theo’s lap. The sway was so much stronger this time around, maybe because he was aware of it and he didn’t fight it. He felt a hunger grow in the pit of his stomach which had nothing to do with food and a needy whine ran down his tongue only to be eagerly swallowed by Theo. The chimera was giving Liam no quarter and Theo was all too happy to take advantage of the werewolf’s need for leadership. Liam must have closed his eyes at some point, swept away by the force of the animalistic passion and when he opened them they were glowing bright gold. That was all Theo needed to see to know the wolf inside the boy was eager to mate. His own irises had shifted the moment he pulled Liam against him.

‘Get out.’ Liam looked puzzled at the order and his hesitancy was pissing Theo off. He had no patience left, everything burned to a crisp by his need to claim the Beta beside him. He wanted to mark him as his own, already some part of him delighting at the thought of Scott and his pack smelling him all over Liam. The poor boy was going to have a hard time explaining that one and Theo didn’t plan on helping.

‘Why-?’

‘Now!’ Theo’s fangs elongated and Liam was caught between flinching and responding in an equally aggressive manner. In the end he did neither, letting the wolf make the decision for him and the wolf wasn’t looking for a fight. The fresh air washed over him and it was making him cringe. It dampened Theo’s musk and he hated it. Fuck, he was in very dangerous waters and Liam was too inexperienced to fight the incoming wave threatening to drown him. 

Liam hesitantly made his way to the front of the car where Theo was waiting, every muscle in his body screaming for him to hurry up but there was just enough functioning brain matter to register how trepid his actions were. He actually managed to open his mouth, the beginning of a last reproach forming on the tip of his tongue, before Theo grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly against him, taking advantage of the parted lips. Liam made some sort of strangled noise and gasped when Theo maneuvered him so he was pushed against the hood of the car. With a little hint from the chimera’s hands he hopped back and on top, his legs making a convenient opening for Theo to wedge in between. Liam was far too aware of every inch of hard flesh pressing against him and it was doing all kinds of naughty things to him.

‘I’m going to fuck you right here, in the middle of the day where anyone driving by can see you. Do you want that Liam? Do you want me to make you my bitch?’ 

Under normal circumstances Liam would have blanched at the filthy words but these were not normal circumstances and he nodded eagerly, a needy whine half strangled in his throat. The peril promised by Theo’s fanged grin reminded Liam of his first hunt as a wolf. It had been dangerous but thrilling and free. He’s had no inhibitions then and he’d been more animal than man. He slipped into the coat of the wolf now and it was like a second skin, comfortable and free of worry past the immediate need to put out the heat turning his blood to molten lava. He pulled Theo against him, this time instigating the kiss and willingly yielding control, letting the other take as much as he wanted until they were both gasping for breath. 

Clothes were discarded in a haphazard manner, tearing when they refused to obey the clumsy fingers. The sun was going down and the evening air was beginning to cool but their close proximity to one another provided enough heat to ignore the growing chill. Theo pushed Liam’s legs further apart, pressing against him until their erections were intimately acquainted. Liam’s immediate reaction was to thrust and rub against the hard length, seeking the release of friction with the desperation of a drowning man. Theo bit and nipped, sometimes harder than he intended, along the unguarded skin of the wolf’s neck and shoulders, leaving enough marks for Liam’s life to become truly difficult in the near future. Once a sadist, always a sadist… Not that Liam seemed to mind from the way he arched his throat as if begging for Theo to ravish it more.

Theo caught Liam’s attention back by biting especially hard on a nipple while grasping both their members in his fist. The bittersweet combination of pleasure pain was making Liam’s voice stutter, unsure whether to give voice to a moan or a yelp. He looked down at Theo’s tongue running along his abused pink nubbin, the honey gold darkening to a torrid amber. Theo refused to break eye contact as he left more marks down the smooth chest and abdomen, soothing every bite with wet licks. He ran his fingertips up Liam’s sides, discovering the wolf was slightly ticklish, all the way up to press them against the panting lips.

Without having to be told, Liam sucked the digits inside the hot cavern of his mouth and he ran his tongue over and around them. What he lacked in skill he more than made up in enthusiasm and watching him had Theo seeing red. His fist moved with more fervour around their members, bringing some much needed respite to their fevered coupling but it wasn’t long before the fingers weren’t enough. He was tempted to chase his own pleasure and take Liam then and there, hard and fast, but the wolf’s soft eyes were doing something to him. He didn’t entirely like it but he did love listening to Liam’s choked off moans. Perhaps he could indulge the wolf, just this once, and take it a bit slower.

He made sure Liam was watching him as he lowered his head until he could blow cool breath on the tip of his weeping cock. The reaction was wonderful and he did it again, teasing the boy until he noticed the gleam of tears in the corners of his eyes. Smiling he ran his tongue along the underside of the length all the way from bottom to tip before slowly moving back to the base. A few repeats and Liam was a begging mess, pleas of such indescribable lewdness pouring out of his mouth that it even had Theo’s ears turn a little pink. He hollowed his cheeks and drew the member inside and down his throat as far as it would go and held it there. He felt the muscles of his trachea constrict against the length while he listened to Liam pant. The tip of the member was pulsing against the back of his throat and he had to struggle not to choke but he was adamant on keeping still until he heard Liam beg. That didn't take long.

'Fuck Theo!... Please!...' Liam hated himself right then but he couldn't deny how good Theo was. Having to live out of his car had forced him to do a few things for money he wasn't entirely proud of but Theo supposed the acquired skills served him well now. Liam ran his fingers through the chimera's hair, nails scrapping a little impatiently against the skin, holding back from pulling at the roots. Fortunately his desperation was enough incentive for Theo to give in and pull the cock out of his mouth with an obscenely wet sound.

'Is that what you want little wolf? For me to fuck you?' As he said this, Theo ran the tip of his finger teasingly around his twitching hole. It gaped expectantly at the touch but Theo was having too much fun to give in so easily. 

'Stop teasing Theo…' He couldn't sound whinier if he tried. God, he hated the other werewolf for getting him into this state! 

'But you sound so cute when you cry. How can I resist?' Theo pressed his finger against the puckered entrance letting the tip slip in. The ring of muscle ceased on it immediately. A second finger began circling the first and the repetitive motion nearly cost Theo his scalp.

'Shit!.... Damn it Theo, if you're not going to do this properly then I'll do it myself!' As soon as the words were out of his mouth Liam knew he'd made a terrible mistake. Sometimes he really hated his impulsive nature!

Theo had a surprised look on his face but he wasn't fooling Liam. That tell-tale glint was back in his eye. If he hadn't planned this exact scenario he was certainly not surprised by it. Theo carefully pushed the finger just an inch further, not enough to give pleasure but enough to offer the possibility of more. 

'That sounds interesting. Do it. Show me.' Liam's mouth fell open, pure panic taking hold of him. What was he supposed to do now?! He considered taking his stupidly hasty remark back but then what? Maybe if he begged Theo enough the other teen would give in and fuck him on top of the hood if his car as he damn well promised. If only he wasn't so stubbornly proud….

'I really hate you sometimes…' The remark had the edge of defeat to it and Theo's wicked smirk let him know he heard it. Hesitantly Liam reached over and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, all the while watched by Theo's hungry golden eyes. He bit his bottom lip as his fist began to move along his length, drawing sighing moans out of his mouth. He groaned deep in his throat to let Theo know he was getting close and just then he felt the finger still teasing his entrance push in. The reaction was immediate and Liam's hand stilled. 

'No, don't stop now. Keep going little wolf.' It really spoke volumes to how far he was gone when he didn't snap at Theo for calling him that again. Instead Liam made a needy sound entirely foreign to him and sped up his hand motion. The second finger also found its way inside him and Liam felt the two digits stretch him, pushing and searching against the fleshy walls, opening him wide. At some point Liam's eyes shut tight as he felt his orgasm build, the pleasure on the tip of his tongue. One more pump and he would be a goner. As if reading his mind, Theo hooked his fingers in just such a way that they pushed something inside Liam, something which had him shouting the other boy's name. Come ran down his shaking fingers as Theo continued to massage that spot which had Liam speaking in tongues. Fuck, he hadn't even been aware his body could generate that much pleasure and seeing the way Theo was looking at him from between his legs made him realize there was still more to come. Gasping he leaned back, having to use his elbows for support as his breath came in erratic gasps.

'Thanks for the show. You were really something.' Theo removed his fingers and already Liam wished them back. He still felt sparks run through his nervous system from where Theo had pressed. Instead he was distracted with a long, starved kiss as the other crawled up his body and Liam realized he loved the feel of his skin against his. The air was just cold enough for him to be hyperaware of the tough and fresh enough for Theo's scent to make his mouth water. How had he not realized how dangerously sweet it was until now? 

Theo was thinking something of a similar nature and he reckoned he'd been patient long enough. The head of his cock rubbed against Liam's entrance and he swallowed the other's startled gasp. Liam's legs unconsciously spread wider for him and he pushed in closer, using one had to guide his length. He nipped and kissed the corner of Liam's mouth while the other ran his nails, already sharpened, along his shoulder blades. Thank the heaves they healed fast or Liam's eagerness would have scared him for life. As it so happened, Theo liked the sting of the claws as the evening wind whipped at his skin. He left one final bite on the exposed neck, making this one count, before he drove his hips forwards. 

Liam's legs immediately hugged around his back, the heels spurring him onwards as the most delicious moan left his tongue. Normally Theo would have given his partner a little time to adjust to the sudden intrusion but he knew Liam could take it and he doubted he had much patience left either. That worked just fine for him. He set up a punishing pace from the start, thrusting into the other boy with enough ferocity to make the whole car shake. He grabbed the boy’s thigh and hip, harshly digging his fingers into the quivering flesh, to hold Liam from falling off the hood. Without anything to hold onto, Liam suddenly found the strength in his arms dissipate and he fell back against the window, reduced to a crying mess as he ordered Theo to fuck him harder and faster. He was way past caring if any car drove by and he made no attempt to hold his voice back. Theo loved it and he grinned at the thought of his precious Alpha happening upon this scene. Oh what would Scott say?.... 

'Fuck!... Theo!.... I-I-….' Liam's lexicon was reduced to the chimera's name and the word fuck but Theo understood what the wolf was attempting to say. 

'That's right Liam, let go. I got you little wolf.' He only had to thrust forwards a handful of times more before he felt Liam's body go taut beneath him. He didn't even have to touch Liam's erection and he felt particularly proud of the fact that he'd made the other teen come only with his cock. He was close too and the way Liam was gripping him, his body determined to milk him for all he was worth, had Theo growling. Seeing Liam panting and softly moaning as he all but passed out on the hood of the car was the final push he needed. He'd truly and wholly wrecked the boy and he snarled his feral approval. He stilled as his release washed over him, sending volts of pleasure through every part of his body. Fuck, he hadn't come like that in far too long and Liam took everything he gave him. He'd guessed their chemistry would be explosive but this was something else. It was like their bodies were made for each other and Theo planned to exploit this connection of theirs many times in the very near future. 

'Theo….' Liam's voice came as a faraway whisper, raspy and drenched with sleep. Too bad they had to get to Scott's or he would have happily dozed off. Just imagining curling up, preferably in a comfy bed, with Theo's arms around him had Liam blushing. What the hell happened to him? One good lay and he was ready to make heart eyes at the guy? 

'Come now Liam, this is no time for a nap. We'll have time for that later. Next time I'm rocking your bones in a bed.' He left a trail of butterfly kisses along Liam's jawline, tasting the salt of his fresh sweat. 

'We gotta go. Scott's probably pissed already.' Liam snapped to attention as if Theo had smacked him. He pushed past the bewildered chimera and began searching for his clothes, deliberately avoiding Theo's gaze. He realized he was being unfair to the other boy but that stray thought of waking next to Theo, happy and content, scared him. He didn't want to develop feelings for him, of all the people in the world only not him but he was terrified that was precisely what would happen if they got too close. He just hadn't expected Theo to be so gentle. He'd imagined they would fuck, quick and dirty, sate their curiosities and that would be that but instead his head was swimming with Theo's scent. He'd never felt such a powerful pull towards anybody in his life, not even his Alpha, and it was scaring the shit out of him.

Theo watched Liam for a moment, becoming increasingly irritated by the second, before he too began dressing. Was the wolf seriously having a hissy fit now? He'd thought everything went well but now Liam wouldn't even look at him? Seriously? No, something had changed. The sex had been fucking amazing so it wasn't that…. Wait, was it his quip about doing this again in the future? Understanding suddenly dawned on him and his anger died down. Liam was freaking out about them possibly becoming more than fuck buddies which, he was man enough to admit to himself, was entirely possible. Probable even. He didn't know when or how but Theo could admit he felt something for Liam. Maybe it wasn't love yet but with time…. 

'Hey. Liam, would you stop for a second and look at me?' Theo reached for Liam's arm and the wolf yanked it away as if the touch burned but Theo wasn't giving up. He grabbed both his arms, with more force this time, physically forcing Liam to stand still. 'Look at me Liam. I'll call you little wolf until you do. I'll even do it in front of everybody-...'

'Don't you fucking dare!' Liam's head snapped up. 

'I won't if you just listen.' Theo kept his voice soft and his grasp softened too. Liam could have broken free if he'd wanted but he didn't move. That was a good sign…

'What is it this time?...' Liam's voice was tired, the fight gone out of it as quickly as it'd come. All of a sudden he felt so very tired and they still had the most powerful enemy to date left to fight. He wasn't even sure why he was panicking about a possible, absurd, imaginary relationship with Theo when the Anuke-Ite will probably end them. The whole thing was exhausting and for the life of him he just wanted Theo to hold him and tell him everything would be fine. 

'What we did was good, okay? More than good. It was bloody fantastic and you can't deny that. It's okay to let your guard down once in a while, you know?'

'Not around you, it isn’t.' 

'Alright, I deserve that but I meant what I said. I want to be with you, in the future when all this crap is over. We can just fuck or be more, it's entirely up to you but I'm not letting you go now that I know how good we're together.' Theo was sincere, Liam could see the honesty in his eyes and it was adding fuel to that fear of his. At the same time, maybe he wasn't the only one who felt something change in their dynamic though he wasn't sure yet if that was a good or a bad thing. 

'How can I ever trust you Theo, after everything you've done? How can I turn my back on you and be sure you won't stab me?!' It was the question Theo most feared, especially since he didn't have an answer to it. 

'I'm not gonna lie to you. That's going to take time and work. I'm willing to prove to you that I've changed or trying to but this isn't going to be easy. Damn it Liam, I'm not sticking around because of Scott and his little helpers. I'm staying around because I want to be near you. Can't believe you're making me spell it out.' Liam blinked. Had Theo just made some sort of a confession to him? Was he hearing things because that seriously sounded like a confession? And he had been nicer since his round trip to hell and back…. Maybe…

'Speaking of Scott…' Theo sighed and let him go. Apparently Liam was going to make him work for it. Fine, he said he would and he intended to actually keep this promise. 'But we'll talk about this later?' There was a hopeful note to Liam's tone and Theo looked up in surprise. Perhaps he didn't have to fight quite as hard as he'd originally thought….

'You bet. In bed.' Theo grinned suggestively at the other boy who rolled his eyes in exasperation. Of course he would make a lewd joke, of course. Why was he even surprised?

'Just drive already. I need to take a shower before the whole town smells you on me.'

'Together? That's a good idea.' 

'Alone!' Theo slid into the driver's seat, taking a deep breath of their mingling scents. There was no way the others wouldn't smell the sex on them, from a mile away. Liam could take as many showers as he pleased, there was no getting rid of his mark. 

'We'll see.'

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! Liam got got! XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that and I wish you a wonderful day!!


End file.
